Little Phobia's
by Doc How
Summary: A bright smile, sharing, and loving are all signs of a good friend, and good friends are in short supply. But you'd best watch your step, else you fall into a trap... Muffet X Male Frisk.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Hi! Incase someone who read some of my other stuff sees this, I deeply apologize for not continuing my other works. I'm having issues with Gravity Falls… And I don't think I could stand another visit to that little universe. Anyway, I'm going to try my hand at some… Less than noble Undertale fiction. So buckle up! This story will contain some darker themes, bondage, and a tiny bit (a lot) of rape, so turn your innocent little eyes away now if you're uncomfortable! Male Frisk X Muffet.

Chapter 1

"You can't possibly expect me to believe that can you?" Muffet stood, two pairs of arms crossed over her chest, looking down at Frisk with skepticism , "After all the gold you've collected you can't possibly be too poor to buy a donut."

Frisk shrugged, pulling his pockets inside out, "I am! Honest, I spent it all on ice cream!" He beamed proudly, showing his pack which was stuffed to the brim with nicecream, "I may have bought too much… Would you like some?" He held one up to Muffet smiling.

Muffet raised a brow, taking the treat and sighing, "I see… You don't think very hard on your decisions do you?" She asked as she gently opened up the package.

Frisk shook his head, smiling cutely, as he idly sucked on his nicecream, "Nope! Life's more fun when you do things off the top of your head." He gently rummaged through his pack smiling, as Muffet chuckled quietly to herself. She liked the boy. Even though he seemed quite naive, he was generous, and ever so cute.

She watched him as he hummed to himself and sat down, obviously not minding the fact he was in a gigantic spider web, "So, Frisk was it? You don't seem all too… off put by me. Why is that?"

Frisk shrugged, finishing his nicecream, "You seem nice. I mean, you are kinda scary, but that's okay. As long as you don't try to hurt me, I think we could be friends." He smiled again, crossing his legs, probably planning on staying with Muffet for a while. She wasn't surprised, he must be a little tired from his journey recently.

Muffet tilted her head, smiling. He was quite adorable, with his almost complete ignorance to just how terrifying this situation should be. She sat as well, daintily nibbling on her ice cream, and smirking as Frisk hummed a tune, "Friends hm… Ahuhuhu~ I suppose that would be alright."

Frisk nodded, yawning quietly, "So Muffet, can I ask you a question?"

Muffet nodded curiously, "Sure. What would you like to know dearie?"

Frisk looked over at her, "Are all these little spiders your babies?" He asked with perfect innocence in his voice.

Muffet laughed, quickly covering her mouth, and smiling, "Ahuhuhu~ No no, dearie. They're more like... relatives." She smiled and pet a spider that had snuggled up to her. The spider squeaked happily before wandering over to Frisk.

Frisk however, stiffened as the spider approached him, "Ah... Ahaha... Um hi, little guy?" He scooted back from the spider, a look of fear in his eyes.

Muffet looked over at his sudden discomfort, confused, "What's the matter dearie? I thought spiders didn't bother you."

Frisk laughed nervously, gently shooing the spider away, "I- I never said that. I'm a-actually quite… sc-scared. Not that I don't like you! I just um... I have a little bit of a ph-phobia." He smiled uneasily, and the little spider went to do his spider things elsewhere.

Muffet giggled again, smiling a small wicked smile, "Ahuhu~ a phobia? Of spiders?" She scooted closer, "A phobia of me?"

Frisk swallowed, instinctively leaning back a little, "Uh-uh-umm... I suppose?" His eyes darted around, looking her over. She was sitting only about a foot in front of him, one pair of hands were at her sides, another in her lap, and another supported her chin. She was smiling, her fangs poking out from inside her mouth.

Muffet used one of her hands to slide some hair away from his face, "Oh, don't be scared. Spiders only bite when they're hungry, or threatened. And you're far too cute to be threatening." She looked into his eyes, her wicked smile never faltering.

Frisk's eyes were full of fear, and uncertainty, "O-oh, ok. I think I sh-should be going." He reached over to his pack, but Muffet grabbed his wrist gently, and she tilted her head at him.

"So soon dearie? We haven't even had tea yet!" She stood and led him deeper into the spidery cave.

Frisk resisted feebly, too scared to effectively fight back, "I-it's really nice of you to i-invite me and all, but I really should be g-going." He tugged away gently, and took a few steps back.

Muffet turned to him and frowned, "Come now, I'm sure you can stay for a cup of tea. Some cider perhaps?" She stepped closer to him, using a hand to cup the side of his face.

Frisk flinched at the touch, taking another step back, "Th-thanks, but I promised I'd go see some friends today. I- I nee-"

Muffet cut him off with a quick kiss, and she grabbed his wrist more firmly this time, "I insist~"

Muffet then dragged a furiously blushing Frisk into an oddly well kept kitchen. Pink and purple seemed to be Muffet's favorite colors, as most of the room was covered in candy colored drapery and cloth. She let go of his wrist and motioned for him to sit, "Take a seat my dear, I'll get you some cider."

Frisk, still blushing, decided not to argue, 'It's just cider right? Have a cup, then you can go home Frisk.' He thought to himself, as he sat down in one of the chairs, "Ok... Thank you."

Muffet brought two cups of warm cider to the table, smiling as she set one of them in front of Frisk, "Of course dearie. Now drink up, tell me what you think."

Frisk nodded, and sipped it. It was warm, and somewhat sweet, but tasted very odd for a cider. It had some odd, tangy aftertaste, "It's... It's sweet."

Muffet smiled, sipping her own cider, "So I take it you like the drink? I put some extra love into this batch, Ahuhuhu~"

Frisk didn't like that last giggle. He cleared his throat quietly, nodding to her, "Yeah... It's really good. Thank you, again."

Muffet finished her own cider, nodding and smiling, "Of course dearie. I'm always happy to take in a new friend." She tilted her head now, "Are you feeling alright? You look flustered,"

Frisk didn't know what she was talking about at first. He felt fine. But then he felt the heat rising to his face, and his heart began to beat faster. He seemed confused, but then some clarity came to his eyes, "You p-put something in my drink. W-what was it?"

A wicked smile crawled across Muffet's face, "Oh it was nothing dearie. Just a mild aphrodisiac."

'I really hate spiders,' He thought. His entire body felt heavy, also his face and... Sensitive regions, began to heat up intensely, "I-I-I sh-should really be g-going now."

He stood up, gently setting his cup down, and pushing his chair back. He grunted quietly as his member began to press into his pants, 'No, Frisk control yourself!'

He felt a few hands squeeze his shoulders in reassurance, "Come now Frisk," She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I won't bite too hard~"

Frisk pulled away, more roughly this time, "Look I-I'm... I don't want to... I've never done anything like this." He looked rather sheepish, turning back to Muffet.

She made a kind of pout face, "You don't think I'm pretty enough for your first time?" She smirked, draping four of her arms over his shoulders. The last pair slowly wrapped around his waist.

Frisk blushed even brighter, the bulge in his pants growing more and more noticeable, "N-N-No! You're... Very attractive, i-it's just, I don't- AGH!" He was cut off as Muffet suddenly gripped his ass. He automatically tried to move away from the touch, making him thrust himself forward right into Muffet's waiting body.

Muffet laughed, wrapping him up in a hug, and pulling him in close to her, "Oh! Feeling Frisk-y already? Ahuhuhu~"

Frisk would have laughed, had the pun come from Sans, and his junk not been rubbing against the pelvis of a rather attractive spider woman, "Ah! I-I-I d-d-don't, AH!"

He tried to pull back, but Muffet held him against her, giggling like a mad woman. Her arms remained wrapped around him, and her hands started to fiddle with his wrists, "Fun fact; spider silk is, pound for pound, stronger than steel. Isn't that interesting dearie?"

She let Frisk go, but he soon realized she had also bound his hands behind his back. He struggled against his silky bindings, grunting in frustration, "Y-you fucking bitch!"

Muffet now smiled evilly, her fangs gleaming, "Such vulgar words from such a sweet boy. It makes me wonder what else lies under your adorable outer shell."

Frisk grunted more, thrashing his shoulders, "W-what do you want? Why're you d-doing this?"

Muffet giggled, licking her lips almost unnoticeably, "I just wanted to have some fun with my new friend. Is that so much to ask?"

He struggled even more, starting to make a move for the exit, "N-no! You're insane!"

Muffet stepped closer, grabbing him by the back of his neck roughly. She leaned down to his ear hissing, "It would not be wise to insult me, my little Frisk."

His struggling died off quickly as her clawed hand dug into his neck. He whimpered, gritting his teeth against the pain, "J-just let me go! Please..."

Her wicked smile never shrunk or faltered. It'd been a long time since she'd had someone to play with, and she wasn't about to just let it go to waste. She only giggled in response to Frisk, and she scooped him up into her multitude of arms, carrying him into the next room.

Muffet tossed Frisk into the sea of pink and purple sheets that was her bed. He landed face first with an oof, and he began to thrash in an attempt to turn over and get up. But just as he went to sit up, Muffet was on top of him, using a pair of arms to hold his shoulders to the bed, "That's right, keep struggling dearie. It's much more fun when they fight back~"

Frisk made some frustrated sounds as he tried to push back against her, "Let me go! You eight legged piece of- GAH!"

Muffet cut him off by grabbing his erection through his pants. She leaned down close to him, her hot breath sliding across his face as she said, "You're not leaving anytime soon, my little pet~"

Frisk clenched his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip as Muffet stroked him. Her clawed fingers traced up and down, as another hand started to unzip his pants, "Don't tell me you're not enjoying this my little one. Because your friend here says otherwise. Ahuhu~"

He shook his head, doing his best to contain himself, to ignore just how amazing her hands felt on him. But it was too much, his cock was already solid, painfully pushing against the zipper of his pants. Until of course Muffet pulled them down from around his waist, along with his blue boxers.

Frisk so desperately wished he could reach down and pull his pants back up, cover himself. He wanted to throw Muffet off and go have ice cream with Papyrus and Undyne. He wanted anything but this to be happening really, "M-Muffet! S-stop please! I can't... I don't want-"

Muffet looked up at him, tilting her head. Her hands however, began to gently tug and jerk on his cock, "You can't what my little Frisky?"

He whimpered, but did his best to talk, "I- I can't-Nng- D-do this with you. I wanted to... T-to-Ah!- To… _n-not do this_!"

She frowned, and still toying with him, slithered back up closer to his face, "I promise I'll be gentle... At first. Just enjoy yourself dearie."

Frisk wanted to protest, he wanted to angrily attack her. He wanted nothing more than to hit her with all his might in that moment. But he couldn't. He couldn't move, he could barely roll his shoulders let alone fight back against Muffet, who was going to do as she pleased, despite anything he said. He bit his lip. At the very least he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of him making the slightest sound.

However, Muffet had other ideas. She suddenly sped up her rubbing, and giggled as he already came close to breaking his silence, "Oh, you're trying to resist me? How adorable~"

She bit her lip, looking up at the pained expression on Frisk's face with evil glee. _Nothing_ came close to the evil pleasure this gave her. The passion that was pumping through her veins, the tingle in her lower stomach. _God_ she was enjoying this, and it hadn't even really started yet! Her heart leapt in excitement, as the butterflies in her stomach began to flutter lower.

Muffet stopped stroking, to which Frisk heaved out a heavy breath he'd been holding. Muffet slithered up to his face, and draped her legs over his hips, "Are you ready for more dearie? Ahuhuhu~"

Frisk started to shake his head, swallowing. His face was bright red, and his breathing came in ragged gasps, "J-just stop. Y-you've had your fun!"

Muffet pouted, her many eyes doing their best to lock onto his. Her lips were still curled into a small wicked smile, and her hands were roaming all over his chest and his sides, "It appears to me that _you've_ been having all the fun you greedy greedy boy."

Frisk, suddenly bucked his hips, in an attempt to knock Muffet off of him. In reality, he just slapped his cock against her, and she bounced into the air about 6 inches, She giggled, "That's the spirit! Ahuhuhu~"

She kissed him, her long pointed tongue forcing it's way past his lips. Her hands suddenly tore at his shirt, ripping the fabric into little bits as she withdrew from her kiss for a moment, "Now be a good pet, and do as I say. _Got it?_ "

Her voice had a sharp edge to it, and something more dangerous than just lust flashed through her eyes as she loomed over him. A pair of her hands pushed down on his shoulders painfully, and the other pair slid behind him. Frisk looked up at her, renewed fear in his eyes, "I-I got it!"

Muffet snickered, having removed the bonds from his hands. Frisk thought she might be setting him free, before she roughly forced his arms above his head, holding him by his wrists. She held him there, and used her lowest pair of arms to bind his feet to the bed. She leaned down and chomped onto his neck, her teeth leaving red indents into his skin, but not drawing blood.

Frisk yelped, "Th-that hurts!"

Muffet only smirked in response to this, as she bit harder. Her lowest four arms roamed all over his body, with one of them idly toying with his cock. His pained expression was _gold._ Her own crotch began to grow warm, some moisture dampening her panties.

Frisk, bit his lip, trying his hardest to block everything out, pretend none of this was happening. No, there wasn't anyone on top of him. No, there was nothing toying with him. And he was _not_ afraid of spiders. No, he wasn't scared, no he wasn't, no he wasn- " _Stop it! Stop stop!"_

He tried to flail, he writhed and struggled against his bindings, to no avail. Muffet simply bit down harder, her fangs sinking into his neck, and a small trickle of warm red fluid dripped onto the sheets. His loud yelp encouraged Muffet to stroke faster, and use another free hand to rip the crotch out of her panties. There was no time to waste, and she had a million pairs just like them. Her light purple flesh lead to her pink slit, and she pulled off of Frisk gently, " _Y-you taste delicious~"_

Frisk panted, whimpering quietly, "P-please… n-no more…" He plead, chest heaving as a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. This was all so much for a virgin! So rough, so violent, so… so _spidery_. He opened his wide, wet, begging eyes in an attempt to appeal to her mercy. But as a spider, Muffet was so used to this look from her prey.

She leaned down, gently kissing his cheek, " _Not a chance~"_ She whispered into his ear as her hips came down on him. His cock went in with ease, and Muffet couldn't help but allow her tongue to loll out to the side. Frisk however squealed out loudly, whimpering after a moment, " _M-monster…"_

Muffet ignored his insult, as she slowly raised up, before coming back down. Every inch of flesh that she could rub against, she rubbed. Her eyes rolled back into her head a little, her gleeful smile contorting her face into that of an excited school girl, " _F-Frisk! S-such a… lovely toy~"_

Frisk was laying there, holding back tears. This was _wrong._ Wrong in so many ways…

…

 _Then why did it feel so good?_

Frisk panted, his cock twitching involuntarily. His face was flushed bright red, and his eyes were big and watery, " _I-I'm… not… not_ _ **yours…**_ " He said, mustering up his last little bits of dignity. Muffet looked down slowly, that dangerous edge, now having migrated to her eyes instead of her voice. She leaned down, her fangs dripping a few drops of saliva onto his face. She only stopped about an inch from his face, all of her eyes locking with his, " _You're going to break for me Frisk."_

He suddenly steeled up, his heart pounding in anger. His wet eyes filled with… _determination._

" _ **Try me."**_

End Note!

Hey! Hope anyone who read got some kind of sick kick out of it. If you did, please leave a review! I do hope you'd like to see this scene continued! Until the next post, you'll be stuck with this little cliffhanger here.

Sorry~

Doctor How


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Muffet quickly raised her hips into the air, coming back down on him with a _shlap!_ Her earlier euphoria at starting had lessened slightly, and now she was able to contain her tongue as she started the gently raise up, then drop onto Frisk's hips. Frisk's heart pounded, his hands clenching into fists in Muffet's grip, " _Gngh!"_

Muffet smirked, looking down to where their bodies connected, " _Just a-a bit longer...then I'll have you t-trained like a pet~"_ She stated to him, her hand still holding his wrists steadfast above his head. Frisk's new found determination helped him keep from begging again. Instead he growled, turning his head away from her, " _N-not a pet!"_ He snarled at her, his cock twitching again.

Muffet decided they'd had enough banter for the moment, and instead took the opportunity his turned head gave her. She moved down on his neck again, her fangs not pircing this time. Her mouth moved up his soft flesh towards his jaw, leaving little red marks where her fangs pinched some skin between them before moving on. She stopped to suckle on the bite mark from earlier before continuing up to his jaw.

Frisk grunted as she sucked on the sore flesh of her bite, his toes curling as he resisted the urge to gasp, and groan. He instead just kept focusing on not paying attention to the sensation of her on top of him, and what his cock was doing inside her, ' _C'mon Frisk… Hold yourself together!'_

Muffet traced her tongue up his jaw as her hips sped up their light bouncing. Her warm saliva left a trail from the beginning of his jaw all the way to his chin, where she made quite the show of licking her lips, and biting his lower lip gently. Her spidery hole squeezed his cock between it's wet walls, and she could feel his cock twitch inside her, " _I-is my pet going t-to finish for me~?"_

Frisk puffed out a few hot breaths, shaking his head in defiance. His legs had tensed up, and his struggle was very apparent. Despite his fighting, and his mental war against the pleasure, he would most certainly be giving in to her soon. Frisk swallowed once, using as much strength as he could muster to hold back.

Muffet smiled, bouncing harder. Her ass, and his hips let out quiet _shlap, shlap, shlap_ , sounds as they collided. Her entrance squeezed him tighter as his cock twitched again, and some precum leaked into her. She panted a little now as well, so excited by the whole situation, she might finish as well, " _F-Frisk… C-cumming for a spider?"_ She bounced even faster, panting harder, " _And l-loving it too~!"_

Frisk couldn't help but whimper quietly as he started losing his uphill battle. A little more pre leaked into Muffet as Frisk began to accept his loss. His eyes diverted from hers, his jaw clenching. He swallowed, panting quite heavily himself, " _J-just get it over with…"_ He said, defeat staining his voice like a sour aftertaste.

Muffet smiled, her victory achieved. He was starting to give in… but this was only the first battle. She knew that he wasn't broken just yet… " _Yet…"_ She said out loud, before bouncing even harder than before, her entrance squeezing tighter than ever.

Frisk gasped out, toes curling, fists clenching, and his cock throbbing. Muffet was relentless, and he didn't get the slightest moment of respite from her bouncing assault. He grunted, closed his eyes, and erupted up into the spider. His hot seed flowed from him, and he whimpered in shame as Muffet clenched around his cock.

Muffet squealed in pleasure, her mouth hanging open in a wide euphoric smile. She spasmed on him a few times before slowly slouching over. She heaved a heavy sigh of contentment, her hole having been filled with his warm fluid. After a long moment her wicked smirk crawled back onto her lips. She tussled his hair with a free hand, " _Good boy~"_

Frisk's eyes were opened now, but remained averted from Muffet. He was filled with shame, and anger, ' _To a spider… You lost yourself to a spider…'_ Was all he could think, bitterly cursing himself for even attempting to befriend Muffet. He wouldn't have, had he known what she'd do to him, " _F-fuck you…"_ Was the only response he felt she deserved.

Muffet just licked his jaw again, smirking, "You just did dearie~" She giggled, nuzzling against him. She would let him recuperate for a moment, she thought that he deserved at least that before she went at him again. For right now some cuddling, and perhaps some encouragement was needed, "And very well too… for a virgin."

Frisk swallowed, his eyes narrowing somewhat. In her satisfied state Muffet's grip had loosened considerably on his wrists, and his heart began to pound as he prepared to attempt an escape, "O-oh… Thank you… _d-dear._ " He managed to sound sweet, trying to make eye contact, ' _Don't give yourself away Frisk… be cool!'_

Muffet seemed confused, cocking her head to the side slightly, "Hmmm…? Well, you're welcome I suppose." She hadn't expected him to break that easily. As a matter of fact she was _certain_ he would last longer. She squinted, something was up… "You seem… odd dearie. Don't tell me you've given up…?" She prodded.

Frisk nodded, perhaps a little too much, "Yes! Yes… I'm wonderful…" He paused, then leaned up to peck her on the lips. As much as he wanted to simply attack her right away, he managed to hold himself back. He needed to catch her totally off guard. He managed a wobbly smile up at her.

Muffet blinked, completely surprised by his sudden willingness, "O-oh… Good. Yes, great!" She smiled, hiding the fact she knew for a fact he was going to try something… but what? She pondered this, before a little squeak from the kitchen drew her gaze. Apparently her spiders were looking for her, but just before she could call out to them Frisk sprung up. His hands slipped from her grip, shoved her backward off the top of him, and he leapt from the bed clumsily, He crashed into the nightstand, causing him to lose balance and fall just feet from the door.

Muffet yelped as she was pushed, but recovered quickly. She snarled, and crawled after him, her spidery limbs facilitating her speedy pursuit. Frisk managed to get to his feet, quickly trying to run from the bedroom. He made it just into the kitchen before Muffet's clawed hand snagged his ankle, sending him slamming into the cold linoleum flooring. With a loud _thwack_ his head contacted the ground, and the only thing that drew him out of his stupor was Muffets claws climbing up his body.

Muffet smiled again, her voice menacingly sweet, "I must say I'm impressed my dear. Not happy by any stretch, but none the less. To trick me like that you must be ever so clever… Terrible manners however." She bore down on him, looming just an inch from his face _, "You wouldn't want me to use my bad manners would you?"_ She asked, her eyes full of excitement, yet also anger, ' _This one is fun! At least he puts up a fight!'_

Frisk struggled against her, gritting his teeth. His fists clenched, his knuckles turning white, and every little scrap of strength he had he put into struggling. At this point every ounce of sweetness he had earlier has been squeezed out of him, " _D-do your worst you… you spidery bitch!"_

Muffet wasted no time forcing him down hard against the cold floor, her claws pressed painfully into his sides, and shoulders. She made a point of using an arm to force his struggling chest down with ease, hoping he finally got the message she was just far stronger than he was. He didn't of course, and kept fighting, " _N..Nagh! F-fuck you!"_ He yelled, eyes still closed tightly.

Muffet hissed quietly, her eyes glinting, "You don't quit do you…? Frisk." She said, using her final free hand to hold his cheek, almost in a sweet manner, "You lost. I've got you. Why do you insist on making this difficult…?" She asked, genuinely curious as to just _why_ he hadn't let up yet. He hadn't stopped struggling from the time they'd began, as a matter of fact, he was struggling harder than ever at this point.

Frisk opened an eye, chest heaving. He felt exhausted, yet he had a steel to his eyes like he was prepared to fist fight a bear, "Y-you haven't won… N-not until I g-give up…" He puffed, looking up at her through one defiant eye.

Muffet looked confused, before suddenly shaking her head. She hissed down at him, "Then I'll just have to make you quit!" She said, claws digging into him slightly, "Enough miss nice spider!" She forced his arms out to the sides, using her legs to hold him in place steadfast as she began to web them into place. Frisk struggled hard, but she had minimal issues with sticking him firmly to the floor. He panted loudly as he was finally trapped, staring daggers up at her with his open eye.

Muffet loomed over him, ready for the next round with her "friend." She looked him over, wondering what was keeping him going through this ordeal… perhaps she'd find out what made him tick. Maybe he'd break before then. At any rate… it was time for some more fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Muffet made a menacing kind of purring sound, looming over Frisk. Her smile was just as exaggeratedly happy as usual, "Now do try not to struggle. It seems awfully uncomfortable when you resist so harshly~" She said, obviously not minding either way. If he wants to struggle, and tire himself out she was all for it!

Frisk of course, growled quietly, still struggling, " _F-fuck….!"_ He yelled in frustration, trying to gnaw on the webbing now. He quickly cringed, and spat off to the side as the bitter webs stuck to his teeth. Muffet just giggled, leaning down to his face, "You're soooo cute!" She said, tracing a claw up his jaw, "You'll make a wonderful pet I'm sure…" She said, leaning in even closer. Muffet's eyes glinted, her voice now a lustful whisper "My own personal slut~"

To which the angry boy made his biggest mistake yet.

Frisk's eyes narrowed, his heart urging him, _begging_ him to attack her. This monster, this _rapist,_ dares to call him a slut? His fists clenched, his arms _heaved_ against his restraints, and he lifted his head off the ground. His eyes burned as he said, voice low, and oddly dark, " _I… am not… A fucking slut!"_

 _ **Sptoo!**_

He spat the biggest, wettest, most hate filled ball of saliva he could right into one of Muffet's eyes. He had never felt more proud of anything in his life. However, that little wad of spit had just earned him Muffet's anger. Not frustration, not displeasure, she was _angry_. And from the looks of her snarling, red tinted face, she wasn't just angry, she was _pissed._

" _ **You are what I say you are."**_

Muffet bore down on him, a clawed hand pressing against his throat. Her claws stabbed, yet did not puncture, the soft flesh. She wiped her eye, the rest of her arms starting to move into more, or less convenient, places on Frisk's body. Two dug painfully into his shoulders, one squeezed his soft cock harshly, and the final one pressed a single claw into his belly button. Frisk gasped in a slightly choked breath, gritting his teeth against the sudden pain. He was still trying to lift his arms from the ground, but he simply didn't have the strength to break the webs that held him in place.

" _G… Get… Off…"_ Was all he managed to force out of his mouth, having to focus on swallowing, and not choking on his own spit. Muffet's own jaw was clenched in anger, her eyes darting back and forth between his, " _Didn't anyone teach you that spitting is rude?"_ She asked, her claws digging deeper into his shoulders. The pointed ends of her fingertips didn't break the skin yet. They were simply teetering on the edge of doing so. Muffet never had any intention of dealing any real _damage_ to Frisk, she still didn't, but she couldn't believe what he'd just done. She'd been nothing but pleasurable to him, she even gave him cider! And a loogie in the eye is how he thanks her? No, no, no, _she_ was the one in charge here, and no owner in their right mind lets their pet get away with something like this!

Frisk's face was going red, his head pounding, " _ **S-so is… rape… Wh-whore."**_ Was again all he could manage. His jugular throbbed against Muffet's hand and he began to feel woozy. His head felt lighter than air, his eyelids struggling to remain open .

Muffet growled, releasing his neck. She didn't seem to have a reaction to his gasping as she simply waited for him to finish so he could hear her clearly, "You humans… so judgmental. _You_ , did this." She said, almost in an accusing manner. Frisk huffed, his face still red, and his head still throbbing, "I did this!? H-how th-the fuck does that w-work?"

Muffet snarled, her claws digging into him, "Stop yelling!" She said, waiting for him to nod his compliance. He did so painfully, and she continued, "What happens when a bug gets caught in a spider's web my dear…?" She asked.

Frisk paused, confused, "Th-they eat it?" He said hesitantly. Muffet sighed, pinching her brow, "No… The bug belongs to them. Yes they eat them usually, but that isn't the point. _You_ , got caught. So _you_ belong to the spider that caught you." She said, waiting for that to sink in. Frisk paused, blinking several times, "Wh-what!? B-but… This is still rape! I-I don't want this!" He said starting to struggle. Muffet huffed, and pushed his head down against the floor. She leaned down into his face, " _I could eat you instead if you'd like…?"_ She said, deadly serious.

Frisk had forced his head back into the ground, trying to be as far away from Muffet as possible, "Y-you wouldn't…."

"Wouldn't I dearie?"

Frisk swallowed, some part of him realizing… he was trapped. Well and truly stuck here, with this crazy spider. And as of now he had two options, either be eaten painfully at the hands of a giant spider…. Or submit to her…

His eyes began to soften, his fists unclenching, and his heart slowing from its rage filled gallop to a slower pace. He had just received a prison sentence with no chance of parole. He shifted as best he could, nodding slowly up at Muffet, "I…. I'm sorry…."

Muffet smiled, scratching him under the chin, "I knew you were a smart boy~" She giggled, cupping the side of his face gently. She paused, "I almost feel bad about having to punish you."

Her gentle hand suddenly turned against Frisk, her claws digging into the flesh of his jaw. He yelped in pain, clenching his eyes shut, "I-I gave up! _Wh-what more do you w-want!?"`_

Muffet tisked, now using only one pointed fingertip to twist in lazy circles against his jaw, "Did you think I'd just let you get away with that little stunt of yours?" She asked, raising a brow. Frisk has trying to move his head away from the pain, cringing as the finger just followed his jaw, and kept applying pressure, "I-I won't d-do it again! I promise!" He pleaded.

Muffet smiled, her hands gripping him tightly again. She giggled wickedly, and her voice snaked through Frisk's ears like a long cold eel, " _I know you won't~"_ Her claws suddenly dug into his sides, and shoulders, leaving some red claw marks in their wake. Frisk gasped, but was cut off by an all too forceful kiss. He made some noises into her mouth, before she silenced those by forcing her tongue down his throat. Frisk gagged, his heart, and mind racing, ' _I can't breathe! And since when were spider tongues so long!?'_

Muffet's tongue wasn't very thick, but it was quite nearly 6 inches long. It writhed within his mouth, lapping at and tasting the back of his throat with it's warm, soft point. She must have been enjoying herself, as her hips had started to grind just above Frisks crotch. She broke the kiss, sucking up her drool drenched tongue like a long pink noodle. _Shhllip._ Some of the drool mixture spattered onto Frisk's face, but he didn't seem to register. He was far too busy sucking down lungfuls of air.

Muffet smiled, sliding downward onto his cock. It was only somewhat hard, but it began to stiffen as her warm rump bumped against it, "Ahuhuhu~ It's funny that you find this a punishment dearie." She said, wiggling her plump cheeks against his rapidly erecting shaft. He grunted, eyes clamped shut, " _R-rape… i-isn't p-p-pleasant…."_

Muffet rolled her eyes, "It'll grow on you love. Trust me~" She said, his shaft now fully erect, and it dripped a few drops of pre onto her light purple ass. Frisk clenched his jaw, preparing for whatever Muffet was about to do to him. But they both knew all too well that nothing was going to prepare him for what laid ahead. She lifted up her hips, and sat just above his cock, grinding it against her asshole, "Are you ready dearie…?"

Frisk shook his head, chest heaving. Muffet smiled wickedly at his reaction, and whispered, " _Good~"_ as she came down on him. His cock was forced all the way up into her, yielding a startled yelp from Frisk, and an excited squeal from Muffet. Muffet just sat there for a moment, letting both of them get used to the feeling of Frisk being squeezed tightly inside her. Frisk shuddered, his cock twitching, " _W-why is i-it so… t-tight….?"_ He whimpered, trying his best not to shift position in the slightest.

Muffet giggled, biting her lip, "B-because y-you usually use the o-other hole. S-so this one is…" She rocked forward on him, causing Frisk to mewl, " _Very…_ tight…~" Frisk just held his breath for a moment, before Muffet began to rock on his waist slowly. He gasped, his cock twitching again inside her, ' _Dammit dammit dammit dammit…!'_

Muffet growled lustfully down at him, her chest heaving in his face, "I-it's good right~?" She said, biting her lip as she kept rocking. She could feel him getting warmer, the heat rising up to meet her. _She was never going to get sick of this._ She knew that as a fact at this point. She loved everything about this! The feelings he gave her, the sensations she felt, and the raw excitement coursing through her veins. She adored Frisk, in her own perverted, perhaps even twisted way. But he obviously didn't know that yet, but he would in time. She'd show him, and then this would all be even better…

Frisk was having an entirely different train of thought however. His cock throbbed with pleasure he wish he wasn't feeling. His face contorted into one of strain, and discomfort, ' _Why… why me? Why couldn't she have caught some other poor guy?'_

Frisk grunted, clenched his eyes, and began to feel his heart pound in his throat as he began to feel his climax approach. His cock throbbed harder, his heart beated faster, and he couldn't resist it any longer. He bucked his hips up at Muffet, his cock erupting his hot load into her.

Muffet squealed excitedly, biting her lip as she felt that sweet, sweet fluid fill her. Her tongue hung off to the side as she rode out her own climax, slowly easing off his cock, and letting his cum dribble down his shaft. She gave the twitching cock a pet, " _G-good boy~"_

Frisk panted, his cock twitching as he felt his climax fade. He felt exhausted, drained, and sore all over his body, " _C-can… I s-sleep now…? P-Please?"_ He mumbled up at her, to which she gave him a nod. She leaned down to plant a sweet kiss on his cheek, "G-get some rest dearie. You'll need it for tomorrow~" She whispered, before she pet his hair, and walked away. Frisk didn't care he was still stuck to the floor in the slightest, and simply began to fall asleep. He was still dripping his own cum, he was covered in scratches, and he was trapped in a house full of spiders. How wonderful...


	4. Back from the dead!

Hey there everyone!

It's been several months since I've been active, but I do hope you can excuse me. I'll be updating this story very shorty! So stay tuned~!


End file.
